Many devices include displays that can present visual data, such as pictures, graphs and animation. Some of the devices, such as tablet computers, laptop computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs), may have comparatively small displays, and may not be able to present the visual data without significant loss of detail. Further, there are many situations in which it may be desirable to present visual data to a group, but the displays may be too small for an effective presentation.